


Grace

by AdituHino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Loft (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Brother/Brother Incest, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino
Summary: Небольшая PWP зарисовка через несколько лет после событий, описанных в Care https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324149
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Vincent Stevens, James T. Kirk/Original Female Character(s), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Vincent Stevens
Kudos: 1





	Grace

После возвращения из первой пятилетки Джим с Винсентом помирились окончательно, поставив Леонарда перед фактом: пока капитан Энтерпрайз и его муж, по совместительству начальник медицинской службы, находятся на Земле, они будут делить постель с братом-близнецом Маккоя. Что ж, спустя столько лет конфронтации совместно прийти к такому решению — Леонард даже гордился немного ими обоими, понимая, что с собственническим характером Джима это было не так просто. У них оставалось в запасе около года, чтобы насладиться “семейным уютом”, как называл это Винсент. Джим с Леонардом, слыша эвфемизм, иногда переглядывались, понимая, что для Винса их отношения действительно стали тихой гаванью. Что он будет делать, когда начнется следующая миссия в космосе, с молчаливого согласия каждого решили не обсуждать. 

Так прошел не один месяц, времена года на Земле сделали почти полный круг.

Они собрались зимним вечером в одном из ресторанов Сан-Франциско. Винсент приехал из Нью-Йорка накануне, взяв запланированный отпуск от своих архитектурных дел. До начала второй пятилетней миссии оставалось не больше двух месяцев, и им хотелось провести оставшееся время по возможности вместе. 

Пару дней назад у Маккоев прошел очередной день рождения, который они еще не отмечали, поэтому все трое решили, что вечер в ресторане будет отличным вариантом. Выбирал место Винсент по своему вкусу — так они и оказались в одном из самых фешенебельных ресторанов города, с полной сервировкой и пафосными официантами. 

Джим увлеченно рассказывал о случае с лихорадкой, которая заразила пол экипажа после того, как Леонард решил проверить их с Джимом отношения. Лихорадка передавалась половым путем, и Маккой в приступе нездорового любопытства намеренно заразил ею Джима, после чего признаки заражения стали подавать почти одновременно Ухура, Чехов и Спок, да еще какой-то энсин из медицинского отсека. В итоге оказалось, что лихорадка мутировала и стала передаваться не только половым путем, но Леонард пережил пару наполненных подозрениями и беспокойством дней до того, как обнаружилась эта мутация. Всё время рассказа Леонард то хмурился, то натянуто улыбался, гоняя по тарелке брокколи, чем смешил Винсента ещё больше. Внезапно Джим получил тычок в бок, но возмутиться не успел, потому что Леонард кивнул ему на что-то в центре зала.

— Винс, мы хотим тебя кое с кем познакомить. — Джим с Леонардом переглянулись, и Кирк призывно помахал кому-то за спиной Винса.  
— Вы не перестаёте меня удивлять, — улыбнулся он, оборачиваясь, и неожиданно замер.  
— Привет всем.  
К столу подошла Грэйс. Выглядела она более чем эффектно, хотя понять, что именно создавало такое впечатление, было невозможно. На первый взгляд, серо-белый костюм, копна светлых волос и вечерний макияж не выглядели как-то особенно, однако все вместе… Винсент наконец отмер, и его лицо приняло самое галантное выражение, какое только могло на нем появиться. Наблюдательный Джим даже тихонько хрюкнул в бокал, за что получил еще один несильный тычок под ребро от Леонарда, который, правда, сам едва сдерживался. Но Винсент не обращал на них внимания, поглощенный встречей. Постепенно он, правда, освоился и даже заметил взгляды, которыми обменивались за столом присутствующие и Грэйс.

— Расскажите, как вы познакомились, — Винс посмотрел по очереди на всех за столом и отпил из бокала. — Вы так переглядываетесь, за этим явно стоит какая-то история.  
— Мы знакомы еще с общежития Академии, — начал было Джим, не уверенный в том, как именно ему стоит преподнести историю “знакомства”.  
— Мы занимались сексом втроём, — как всегда по-своему спасла ситуацию Грэйс. Она очаровательно улыбнулась Винсу и продолжила. — Ребята были великолепны, хотя мы провели всего один вечер вместе.  
— О, не сомневаюсь в этом, — галантно кивнул Винс, получив одновременно два острых предупреждающих взгляда.  
— Да? — усмехнулась Грэйс. Разговор её явно забавлял.  
— У нас с братом почти одни и те же гены, так что я сужу по себе в первую очередь, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Винсент, не обращая внимания на то, как закатил глаза Леонард. Джим опять спрятал лицо в бокале с вином, пытаясь не смеяться.  
— Буду считать за комплимент, — подняла брови Грэйс, — ведь если мужчина начинает нахваливать себя в присутствии женщины, значит, она ему нравится.

Джим поймал взгляд Маккоя и легко прочёл его: “встретились два нарцисса, интересно, чем это закончится”. Он едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь.

  
После знакомства Винсента с Грэйс брат стал меньше свободного времени проводить с Леонардом и Джимом. Как выяснилось чуть позже, их встреча в ресторане переросла в нечто большее, что явилось приятной неожиданностью для всех. Когда Винсент приезжал к ним, то отзывался о своей новой девушке довольно лаконично, давая понять, что относится к их отношениям серьезно. Это было так не похоже на болтливого, острого на язык Винсента и по-настоящему радовало Леонарда. В один из своих приездов, за пару недель до отлета брата-близнеца и его мужа во вторую пятилетнюю миссию Винсент был особенно требователен и эмоционален в постели, чем умотал обоих. Пока они все втроем лежали на кровати и пытались отдышаться, он признался, что рассказал об их трио Грэйс.

— Ты сделал <i>что</i>?! — попытался заорать Маккой старший, но сил на это не было, негодование оказалось слабым и неубедительным из-за слишком большого количества эндорфинов, все еще гуляющих по крови.  
— Все в порядке, — слабо защищался Винсент, но тут же получил подушкой в лицо. Он придержал ее, тем самым капитулируя и отказываясь начинать подушковый бой.  
— И как она отреагировала? — Джим приподнялся на локте, в его глазах зажегся неподдельный интерес.  
— Вполне спокойно. Удивилась, конечно… Не смотри так на меня, Ленн! — Винсент обнял подушку и даже слегка съежился под испепеляющим взглядом брата. — Но вы ее просто не знаете, она нам с вами фору даст на сто очков вперед… по некоторым вопросам. — Глаза Винсента покрылись мечтательной поволокой. Леонард на это скептически приподнял бровь.  
— Так-так-так… наш Винс попал в женские сети, — многозначительно проговорил он.  
— Которые возможно будут даже крепче, чем семейные узы, — пошутил Джим, играя бровями. За все годы ему так и не надоели шутки, связанные с “семейными узами” братьев Маккой, к сожалению, его аудитория при этом состояла только из одного человека, Леонарда, которому они изрядно набили оскомину, так что он старался их просто игнорировать.  
Винсент фыркнул и погладил подушку.  
— Она замечательная. Знаете, что она сделала? Попросилась посмотреть на нас троих, и я согласился.  
— Что-о?!

...В концев концов Джиму с Винсентом удалось успокоить и уговорить Леонарда на совместный маленький эксперимент. Маккой выговаривал Джиму за его склонность эксгибиционизму, но скорее в качестве профилактики. Джим терпеливо перенес ворчание, ответив, что в благодарность за сговорчивость Боунса он сам придет на первый плановый медосмотр. Но этом возмущение Маккоя старшего полностью иссякло и даже сменилось предвкушением, что заставило Джима задуматься, не слишком ли много он пообещал, но деваться уже было некуда.

<center>***</center>

Грэйс сидела в мягком кресле, положив ноги на его ручку, и наблюдала за Джимом, Винсом и Леонардом. Они раздевали друг друга, сидя на кровати, переговариваясь спокойно и как-то абсолютно по-семейному. Дольше всех копался Леонард, и остальные вместе помогли ему снять джинсы. Потом Джим прильнул к Леонарду, они целовались бесконечно нежно, не обращая ни на что вокруг внимания. Винсент некоторое время смотрел на них, а потом присоединился, и они разделили поцелуй на троих, лаская друг друга, никуда не торопясь. Иногда кто-то один отрывался и смотрел на двух других, но потом снова возвращался в поцелуй, это всё длилось и длилось. 

Постепенно их движения стали более настойчивыми. Джим повернулся к Леонарду спиной и откинул голову ему на плечо, открывая братьям доступ к своему телу. Их руки были везде, проходясь по его шее и груди, задевая напрягшиеся соски, гладили бёдра и касались вставшего члена. Он приглашающе раздвинул ноги. Винсент пристроился перед ним и начал растягивать, не жалея смазки, периодически ловя головку и легко целуя её, пока Леонард опять целовался с Джимом. Грэйс как загипнотизированная смотрела на них, перестав ощущать ход времени. В какой-то момент Джим застонал, и она осознала, что тот без труда принимает уже четыре пальца. Они снова поменяли положение, руки Джима теперь ходили по двум членам одновременно, ни один из которых не был его. Он смотрел, как целуются братья перед ним и шептал что-то неразборчивое для её слуха. Братья разорвали поцелуй и посмотрели на него, Леонард что-то сказал Винсенту и тот потянул Джима на себя, поворачивая лицом к Маккою старшему. Кирк послушно развернулся, становясь пластичным в их руках и полностью отдавая им управление. Он бросил взгляд на Грэйс и улыбнулся. Она почувствовала прилив желания и плотней сомкнула ноги, наблюдая, как пальцы Винса тем временем ещё раз исчезли в заднице Кирка, будто проверяя, хорошо ли проделана его собственная предыдущая работа, а затем их сменил член. Джим выгнулся на мгновение и снова расслабился, откинувшись на грудь Винса и подхватывая неспешный ритм, пока Леонард смотрел на них двоих. 

Через несколько минут Леонард присоединился к ним. Слыша тихие переговоры и смех, который затем сменился громким стоном, Грэйс не могла видеть деталей, но поняла, что они оба теперь находились внутри Джима. Три лоснящихся и разгоряченных тела двигались в одном ритме, Джим начал стонать при каждом толчке, посасывая пальцы Винсента, принимая два члена одновременно. Иногда они останавливались и снова принимались целовать друг друга, не меняя положения, специально оттягивая момент оргазма. В какой-то момент Грэйс услышала, как Джим выпалил “быстрее!”, и Леонард положил руки на плечи брату, увеличив скорость и глядя тому в глаза, пока Джим между ними заходился в стонах. Грэйс видела как стекленеет взгляд Леонарда по мере того, как он приближался к разрядке, и знала, что сейчас его лицо в точности отражает лицо брата. Первым кончил Джим, но Леонарду с Винсом хватило всего нескольких толчков, чтобы присоединиться к нему, придерживая того и не давая сняться. Чувствовалось, что они далеко не первый раз занимались сексом в таком положении, потому что всё происходило как по нотам. Грэйс вздохнула, ощущая укол сожаления от того, что Кирк и Леонард должны будут вскоре покинуть Землю, чтобы уйти во вторую пятилетнюю миссию.

Джим с Леонардом первыми ушли в душ, а Грэйс легла рядом с Винсом, чтобы поделиться своими ощущениями от увиденного. Когда все немного освежились, было принято решение провести время за одной из старых из игр с карточками. Играли прямо на кровати, не одеваясь. Трое нагих мужчин и одна одетая женщина наверняка смотрелись бы как минимум необычно, если бы кто-то без спроса взломал дверь в квартиру и застал их, но они не чувствовали себя стеснённо. Грэйс шутила, что это первый раз в жизни, когда игра на раздевание была бы для неё совершенно неинтересной, потому что оголяться пришлось бы только ей. Джим сказал, что правила можно было бы улучшить тем, что любой проигравший должен будет надеть на себя снятую с неё вещь. Громче всех хохотал Винсент. Когда всё поутихло, он признался, что как-то раз примерил пару вещей Грэйс, и теперь уже громче всех веселилась она. 

После игры разговор перетёк на кухню, где Джим уговорил Леонарда надеть фартук на голое тело. Тот поворчал, но выполнил просьбу и принялся разогревать сотэ, которое сделал ещё днём. Выглядело это так горячо, что к концу перекуса атмосфера вокруг компании ощущалась совсем не кухонная. Особенно пристально на брата смотрел Винсент. Когда все доели сотэ и разлили вино, он первым допил свой бокал, извинился и скрылся за дверью спальни. Леонард проводил его задумчивым взглядом, а потом переглянулся с остальными. Улыбки Джима и Грэйс были очень широкими.

— Только не говорите, что я угадал правильно, — попытался закатить он глаза, но вышло не слишком искренне.  
— Я даже спорить не буду, он точно пошёл за смазкой, — поиграла бровями Грэйс, взбалтывая вино в бокале. — Кажется, я сейчас увижу ещё что-то очень горячее. Или увижу частично, если ты так и не снимешь фартук.  
  
Джим согласно покивал, Леонард не стал комментировать. Он тоже выглядел возбужденным. Винсент вернулся и протянул руку брату, поднимая его из-за стола. Оставив лишь один легкий поцелуй на его губах, Винс повернул того к себе спиной и залез руками под фартук, целуя затылок, шею и плечи. Леонард прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша. Джим посмотрел на Грэйс и отметил, как она раскраснелась. В отличие от них троих, она так и не получила разрядки там, в спальне.

— Грэйс, пока Боунс занят с Винсом, я мог бы скрасить твои минуты наблюдения за ними обоими, как тебе идея?  
— Я буду только за, Джим, — улыбнулась она, с трудом отрывая взгляд от Маккоев. — Что мне надо сделать?

Джим подал ей руку, поднял на ноги, а потом устроился перед ней на коленях. Она оказалась с другой стороны стола, о который с противоположной стороны уже опирался руками Леонард, подаваясь на пальцы брата. Джим не видел Маккоев, но сейчас это было ему не нужно. Он вполне представлял, что происходит за его спиной, потому что наблюдал за ними не раз. Правда, на Боунсе никогда в такие моменты не было фартука, но позже он сам исправит это недоразумение. И вообще, надо захватить один с собой, когда они покинут Землю. И не важно, что на Энтерпрайз из-за репликаторов фартуки вовсе не нужны. 

Джим обнял снизу ноги Грэйс и поцеловал их, потом залез руками под подол короткого, сшитого по типу формы Звёздного флота платья и стянул с неё трусики. Она переступила, держась за спинку стула. Кирк взял её за одну из лодыжек и закинул себе за плечо, придвигаясь ближе и открывая доступ к вульве.

— Джим, теперь мне хочется и смотреть на них и прикрыть глаза, чтобы почувствовать удовольствие острее, я не знаю, что выбрать, — ласково сказала она, взъерошив ему волосы.  
— Делай по очереди, — легко пожал он плечами, и приник к ней. Судя по стонам, которые слышал Джим с другой стороны стола, у братьев дела шли замечательно. Он давно не был ни с кем, кроме Леонарда и Винса, поэтому позволил себе начать с поцелуев, но быстро вошёл во вкус и, раздвинув пальцами половые губы, заработал языком, то проникая в Грэйс, то кружа вокруг заветного бугорка, чутко прислушиваясь к её направляющим словам. В какой-то момент рука в его волосах сжалась, причиняя боль, и он услышал её стон. Он понял, что нашёл лучшую тактику, и придерживался её до тех пор, пока не почувствовал мелкую дрожь, сотрясшую её тело. Она охнула и осела на него, продолжая подрагивать. Джим обнял мягкое податливое тело и обернулся. 

Винсент жестко вбивался, заломив Леонарду руку, и придерживая его за бедро. Тот лежал лицом и грудью на столе среди позвякивающих тарелок, широко расставив ноги и повернув голову набок, в экстазе прикрыв глаза, с каждым толчком ерзая щекой по белоснежной ткани скатерти. Такими Джим давно их не видел. Через несколько минут он почувствовал, как наливается его собственный член, а затем ощутил, как головки касаются губы. Он посмотрел вниз. Грэйс уже пришла в себя и склонилась над ним. Джим благодарно огладил её, ощущая мастерски выполняемые, но непривычные движения языком. Но его больше занимало происходящее перед глазами. Винсент потянул брата вверх, разгибая его, и запустил одну руку ему под фартук, и теперь, судя по движениям, водил ею по стволу, одновременно с этим входя теперь в задницу редкими рваными рывками, будто пытаясь пробить того насквозь. Судя по закатившимся глазам Боунса и его открытому рту, это было именно то, что надо. Джим поражался тому, как синхронно братья доводили друг друга до пика, что случилось и в этот раз. На одном из особенно сильных толчков они почти замерли, кончая, а через несколько секунд повалились на поверхность стола, опять звякнув тарелками. Кирк опустил взгляд вниз и спросил Грэйс, любит ли она, когда её крепко держат. Получив утвердительный ответ, он встал и зафиксировал её, позволив себе быстро подаваться в горячий рот. Грэйс расслабила горло и смотрела на него снизу вверх. Чувствуя приближение оргазма и зная, что хотя бы один из Маккоев наблюдает за ним с Грэйс, Джим кончил ей глубоко в глотку. Он еще не знал этого, но этот вечер останется одним из самых запоминающихся вечеров между двумя пятилетними миссиями. 


End file.
